Alinhamento
Alinhamento (Alignment) é uma generalização dos ideais dos personagens em contexto e se refere as facções que eles representam no universo da série. A maioria dos jogos Megami Tensei possuem alguma forma das classificações Lei, Neutro e Caos para representar diferentes rotar que o jogador pode tomar, mesmo que cada facção não seja expressamente declarada como tal. Além disso, nos jogos no estilo clássico da série, demônios possuem alinhamento para determinar um level de afinidade com o jogador, dependendo do próprio alinhamento do protagonista. No geral, o alinhamento de um demônio é medido em um eixo horizontal de Lei-Neutro-Caos (LNC). Além do Alinhamento, Tendência é outro eixo perpendicular ao eixo do Alinhamento. Esse eixo mede a moralidade na escala de Luz-Neutro-Trevas (LNT), ao invés da ideologia representada pelo Alinhamento. Geralmente a série usa a cor azul para representar a Lei, verde ou branco para Neutro e vermelho para o Caos. No total, existem nove alinhamentos possíveis que um demônio pode ter: Aparições *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked Papel ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Personagens humanos também possuem alinhamentos. Há certos itens que só podem ser equipados por um personagem do alinhamento correto, e os Ashram Messianos (Lei) ou Gaeanos (Caos) irão cobrar mais dinheiro se o Herói for de um alinhamento oposto. Demônios também se recusarão a se juntar ao Herói se seu alinhamento for diretamente oposto ao deles. O alinhamento do Herói é determinado por vários de fatores. Durante o curso do jogo, são feitas diversas questões filosóficas a ele (ex: "Sua mãe foi possuída por um demônio e implora para que você acabe com o sofrimento dela. Você a mataria?"), e as respostas afetarão seu alinhamento. Evocar demônio irá alterar levemente o alinhamento do Herói em direção ao alinhamento do demônio evocado. Mais importante, o Herói receberá tarefas de ambas as facções Lei e Caos no jogo. Completar uma dessas tarefas irá causar uma grande alteração no alinhamento do Herói a favor da respectiva facção, enquanto completar ambas irá mantê-lo no alinhamento Neutro. O alinhamento do Herói afeta diretamente o final do jogo. Lei Esse alinhamento está associado com Deus, ordem e paz. No jogo, ele é representado pela religião Messiana e as cores azul e branco. O alinhamento da Lei promove a ordem e a segurança, mas levados ao extremo, conduzem à ditadura e ao elitismo. O objetivo principal das facções da Lei no jogo é estabelecer o Reino dos Mil Anos, um paraíso na Terra governado por Deus. A verdade é que somente uns poucos seletos julgados dignos seriam autorizados a viver no Reino dos Mil Anos, enquanto todos os outros seriam mortos. Aqueles que vivessem no Reino dos Mil Anos estariam sujeitos a suas estritas e absolutas leis. Neutro Também conhecida como "Equilíbrio", esse alinhamento aceita a necessidade das leis para governar o mundo, mas não ao custo da liberdade pessoal. Ele rejeita o conceito de de confiar em poderes da Lei o do Caos para se concentrar em vez disso no empoderamento pessoal, refinamento, individualidade e a força inerente da humanidade. Embora assume-se ser o alinhamento mais idealístico por muitos, é também o alinhamento mais difícil de se alcançar por causa de sua natureza isolacionista, destruindo tudo em seu caminho e até mesmo ficando contra antigos amigos. Os finais neutros "cânones" de muitos dos jogos também são descritos como muitas vezes levando diretamente aos problemas que surgem nos próximos jogos, o melhor exemplo sendo Shin Megami Tensei II. Como mostrado em Strange Journey, um mundo de equilíbrio é frequentemente visto pelos anjos como um em que os seres humanos se tornam negligentes do mundo ao seu redor, levando a um período gradual de decadência e definhamento para o mundo. Caos Esse alinhamento está associado com Lucifer, liberdade e guerra. No jogo é representado pela religião Gaeana e as cores vermelho e preto. Esse alinhamento promove a liberdade de escolha, pensamento e ação acima de tudo, em contraste com a natureza controladora do alinhamento da Lei. No entanto, essa liberdade pode levar a uma grande quantidade de sofrimento e anarquia, levando o mundo a um estado primitivo de vício não suprimido e sobrevivência do mais apto. O principal objetivo das facções do Caos é esmagar as forças Messianas que se opõem a eles e atingir o poder total e completo sobre Tóquio. Luz Demônios de Luz são deidades que são normalmente adorados em suas religiões. No entanto, Luz não é igual a "bom", assim como "Trevas" não significam automaticamente "mal" nessa série. Neutro Demônios neutros são deuses menores e criaturas sobrenaturais de mitos ou outros que caem entre essas linhas e não são nem bons nem maus. A grande maioria dos demônios na série são Neutros. Trevas Demônios das Trevas são geralmente deuses malignos ou demônios, condenados por quaisquer religiões que acreditam neles. No entanto, nem todos os demônios das trevas são criaturas perversas ou vis, e alguns podem ser amigáveis em conversas ou missões. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, o alinhamento desempenha apenas um pequeno papel em ''Shin Megami Tensei: if...; nenhum equipamento é limitado pelo alinhamento e não há finais baseados no alinhamento, o único papel que o alinhamento desempenha é determinar qual demônios podem ser usados pelo protagonista - demônios da Lei não podem ser convocados ou recrutados por uma equipe Caótica, e demônios Caóticos não podem ser convocados ou recrutados por uma equipe Leal. Os personagens humanos começam alinhados em Neutro, e cada vez que um demônio é convocado para a equipe, o alinhamento da equipe é deslocado em direção ao desse demônio, com o quanto ele muda dependendo da raça do demônio e do alinhamento atual da equipe, o qual pode ser visto na tela de status do protagonista. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Alinhamentos funcionam de maneira similar a Shin Megami Tensei. Lei segue as crenças da Ordem do Messias, enquanto Caos segue as crenças do Círculo de Gaea. O alinhamento do Demon Buster do jogador afeta principalmente a quantidade de Magnetita necessário para evocar os demônios ao seu dispor. Demônios irão se juntar ao jogador independente de seu alinhamento, mas alinhamentos opostos irão custar ao jogador uma quantidade muito maior de Magnetita para evocar. O alinhamento de um jogador pode restringir a capacidade do jogar de usar certos equipamentos e os impedirá de realizar certas missões. Para os atos e certas dungeons, jogadores de certos alinhamentos terão que pagar mais para ter acesso, receberão status negativos debilitantes ou lutarão contra chefes completamente diferentes. Alguns inimigos, como os Gaianos Fanáticos da Caverna Kuchinawa de Ueno, possuem características que causam dano adicional aos de outros alinhamentos. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' O sistema de alinhamento sofreu grandes mudanças; o jogador agora pode recrutar demônios das Trevas (com exceção da raça Undead, a qual deve ser recrutada através de Scout+), mas os demônios da Luz ainda não podem ser recrutados e, portanto, devem ser fundidos. Demônios de um alinhamento oposto ao jogador também são recrutáveis. Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse Embora os alinhamentos tradicionais de Lei e Caos existam, eles servem apenas como antagonistas, e segui-los leva aos dois finais de jogo prematuras. Em vez disso, o sistema de alinhamento primário é o Neutro e mede se o protagonista é Luz-Neutro ou Trevas-Neutro. Não importa a escolha entre Luz e Trevas, Stephen irá apoiá-los, mas suas ações no processo serão mais cruéis e de advertência ou conselhos amigáveis. Luz-Neutro A rota defendida por Danu e seu vassalo Nozomi, a qual valoriza os laços acima de tudo. Opções de Luz são respostas gentis e amigáveis que ganham pontos com os amigos. Ser alinhado com as Trevas e escolher essa rota resultara na exclusão de demônios na batalha com Dagda. Trevas-Neutro A rota defendida por Dagda que valoriza a auto-liberdade, a individualidade e a vontade de fazer o que é necessário, não importa o que, acima de tudo. Escolhas de Trevas são respostas hostis, brutalmente honestas e anti-sociais. Ser alinhado da Luz, mas escolher essa rota resultará em Navarre destruir todos os itens consumíveis. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' O alinhamento da equipe começa como Neutro-Neutro, mas mudará para Lei/Caos-Neutro dependendo de suas respostas ao confrontar Masakiyo Ogiwara e ter seu alinhamento alterado. Se Naoki Takeuchi responder a suas perguntas de forma Leal ou Caótica, Ogiwara será combatido e morto. Camael fará uma série de perguntas mais tarde em Megalópolis, as quais irão determinar se eles seguem os caminhos da Luz ou Trevas da Lei/Caos. Karen Rose irá se juntar em Lei/Caos, enquanto Ogiwara irá se juntar na rota Neutra. As Cinco Rotas são: * Luz-Lei * Trevas-Lei * Neutro-Neutro * Luz-Caos * Trevas-Caos ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' A variação do jogo de Lei e Caos é sutil comparada à encontrada nos jogos principais de Shin Megami Tensei, já que as ações de Raidou refletem nele com pessoa, em vez de tentar forçar sua vontade sobre a humanidade ao escolher um lado. Lei é representada por manter o status quo e evitar mudança, e que se deve simplesmente aceitar o seu destino na vida, mesmo que a ordem atual esteja corrompida e estagnada. Caos é representado como o caminho que busca a mudança e a melhoria do agora ao custo de ferir os outros, ações egoístas e a determinação de fazer o que é certo, mesmo que vá contra as regras. Neutro é simplesmente a aceitação de ambos os caminhos da vida e não condenar os outros pelas suas escolhas. ''Devil Survivor'' Cada uma das cinco rotas do jogo representa um dos alinhamentos. Overclocked adicionou um 8º Dia ao Kingdom of Saints, King of Demons e Desperate Escape. * Kingdom of Saints: Uma rota da Lei representada por Amane Kuzuryu. * Silent Revolution: Uma rota Neutra representada por Atsuro Kihara. * King of Demons: Uma rota do Caos representada por Naoya and Kaido. ** Warlord/Despot 8th Day: Dois caminhos do Caos alternativos determinados se o protagonista decide matar humanos ou não. * Song of Hope: Uma rota Neutra representada por Gin. * Desperate Escape: Uma rota Neutra representada por Yuzu. ''Catherine'' Similar a Shin Megami Tensei, Vincent pode realizar várias decisões que determinam seu alinhamento a respeito de relações e pontos de vista sobre a vida. * Lei, representada por Katherine, representa um comprometimento para um relacionamento duradouro e aceitar que sua vida será melhor vivendo uma longa, mas não excitante, vida. * Caos, representado por Catherine, representa uma vida de excitação e imprevisibilidade e perceber que ele não deve se preocupar com as nuances da idade e viver uma vida tão imprudentemente quanto possível. * Neutro tem Vincent rejeitando ambas filosofias para a vida e abraçando seus verdadeiros desejos, vendo uma vida sem seguir seus próprios sonhos como sem sentido. Variações ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Razõess A Razão é uma escola de pensamento ou filosofia a qual planeja-se transformar na crença central em um novo mundo. Cada vez que a Concepção acontece, uma Razão é selecionada por Kagutsuchi para liberar seus poderes e reviver o mundo de acordo com uma dessas visões. Um deus que incorpora a Razão deve ser trazido para o Mundo Vórtice pelo poder de Magatsuhi e um campeão do mesmo poder colocado contra Kagutsuchi, uma extensão da Grande Vontade, para ser testado e reconhecido como o Mestre da Razão, digno de erguer o novo mundo. Embora não sejam alinhamentos pela descrição, são as personificações das ações, manifestações e os resultados que todos os alinhamentos podem tomar, quer através de maneiras que são planejadas e destinadas ou através da corrupção por violência, hipocrisia e arrogância. Podem influenciar em qualquer tipo de grau, desde um nível social até mesmo a uma lei universal, bem como de um estado sutil e mutável para uma ocorrência passiva. Existem exemplos em toda a série Shin Megami Tensei, sendo um "Yosuga Leal", mostrado em Shin Megami Tensei II, ao "Shijima Caótico", da Ozawa governada por Shinjuku em Shin Megami Tensei, e até mesmo para a rejeição de ambas. Shijima Shijima é uma Razão de serenidade, um mundo no qual cada ser está em união com o outro e com Deus. É um Universo desprovido de livre arbítrio, com uma única consciência unificada governando seus atos segundo as diretrizes estabelecidas pelo próprio Universo, sem paixão ou conflito. A individualidade é obliterada em favor de uma paz interior coletiva igualando todos os seres com o próprio Deus. É uma razão Leal e niilista, com fortes semelhanças com o conceito de Nirvana. Musubi Musubi é uma Razão de individualidade, uma miríade de mundos, cada um contendo uma única pessoa. Cada pessoa está completamente separada de todos os outros e, portanto, incapaz de atrapalhar ou ajudar qualquer outro mundo além do seu próprio. Cada ser humano é um deus diminutivo capaz de alterar seu mundo como desejarem. Essa é uma Razão neutra e solitária baseada na filosofia de René Descartes], sendo personificada pelo axioma: "Penso, logo sou". Yosuga Yosuga é uma Razão violenta e classista que postula a desnecessidade de certas coisas no mundo - ou seja, os mais fracos. Essa Razão enfatiza as classes sociais e a sobrevivência, tornando-se um campo de testes para um estado puramente Darwinista - uma luta constante pela evolução e poder, com medo e paranoia correndo desenfreado enquanto o mundo tenta continuamente testar e eliminar as "impurezas" em sua sociedade. Rejeição É possível rejeitar todas as razões, levando a três possíveis resultados no jogo. Aradia é o catalisador-chave para dois deles - ela irá perguntar se o Demi-fiend teme a rejeição e a ridicularização por sua escolha ou a punição que a escolha da liberdade lhe custará. Se ele teme, o mundo permanecerá como está até a próxima Concepção, como o Demi-fiend terá provado ser uma pessoa fraca, incapaz de se correlacionar com nenhuma Razão, mas ainda incapaz de impor sua própria vontade de criar seu próprio mundo. Se ele reconhecer que não teme punição ou ridicularização, recriará o velho mundo como era, como uma pessoa que dominou seu próprio destino e decidiu retornar a um mundo de oportunidades infinitas para deixar sua marca conhecida. Existe uma terceira alternativa possível: chegar ao Quinto Kalpa do Labirinto de Amala e se encontrar com o Velho - para decidir destruir voluntariamente o ciclo de morte e renascimento, acabando com a possibilidade de surgir um novo mundo para sempre e em vez disso começar a contagem decrescente para a batalha final de todos os tempos - o fim do Universo. Luz É raro encontrar demônios de Luz em batalha e só podem ser encontrados em algumas dungeons opcionais. Sendo deuses principais, eles não estão dispostos a se submeterem aos comandos do Demi-fiend, e não se juntarão a sua equipe, nem mesmo negociarão com ele. No entanto, eles podem ser fundidos e tendem a ser mais poderosos do que suas contrapartes das Trevas. Neutro Demônios Neutros podem ser recrutados normalmente através de negociações e são para uso, em vez de serem apenas ingredientes para demônios melhores. Trevas Eles aparecem com bastante frequência, embora não tão frequentemente quanto os demônios Neutros. Demônios das Trevas são muito difíceis de recrutar, mas alguns podem ser recrutados em circunstâncias especiais. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Em vez de ter os alinhamentos típicos, o jogo em vez disso tem rotas baseadas na qualidade dos signos estelares. * Fixed: Representa estabilidade, persistência e determinação. Daichi Shijima personifica essa qualidade e busca trazer o mundo de volta ao jeito que era para a coexistência pacífica ou derrubar o administrador Polaris. * Mutable: Representa adaptabilidade e a mudança. Yamato Hotsuin personifica esse mode com sua Meritocracia, a qual irá criar uma hierarquia estruturada onde o lugar de uma pessoas na sociedade é baseado nas suas próprias habilidades e capacidade. * Cardinal: Representa ação e criação. Ronaldo Kuriki personifica essa qualidade com seu objetivo de Igualitarismo. * Rebirth: O quarto caminho não possui uma qualidade e é forasteiro devido a ser baseado no signo estelar Ophiuchus. O Angustiado e seu objetivo de derrubar o Administrador e criar um novo mundo personificam esse caminho. Record Breaker Traz quatro novos finais na história dos Triangulum. * Miyako Hotsuin: O primeiro final disponível. Escolher o final dela leva a tela de game over. * Endless War: Escolhido por concordar com a sugestão de Ronaldo de lutar constantemente com o resto dos Administradores e suas Espadas, usando o Astrolábio para desfazer os danos da luta anterior e avançar a humanidade ao mesmo tempo. * Guardian: Escolhido por concordar com o Angustiado em eleger um novo Administrador. O protagonista sacrifica sua vida futura com seus companheiros para se tornar o Administrador benevolente do próximo mundo, com o Angustiado como sua Espada. * Record Breaker: Disponível somente se o jogador discutiu com Yamato sobre como o Astrolábio pode ser usado. A equipe divide sua Autoridade Administrativa por todos os dados da humanidade, e usa-o para recriar um mundo completamente livre da influência dos Administradores. Citações ''Sobre Lei'' ''Sobre Neutro'' ''Sobre Caos'' Galeria Curiosidades * O conceito de alinhamento é baseado nos alinhamentos de Dungeons & Dragons. No RPG de fantasia Dungeons and Dragons (D&D), Alinhamento é uma categorização da perspectiva ética (eixo de Lei/Caos) e moralidade (eixo de Bom/Mal) das pessoas, criaturas e sociedades. As primeiras edições de D&D permitiam aos jogadores escolherem entre três alinhamentos ao criarem um personagem: Leal, Implicando honra e respeito pelas regras da sociedade; Caótico, implicando o oposto; e Neutro, não seguindo nenhum. Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (AD&D) introduziu um segundo eixo de Bom, Neutro e Mal, oferecedo uma combinação de nove alinhamentos. O Conjunto Básico de D&D manteve o sistema de três alinhamentos, mantendo-o através da D&D Rules Cyclopedia.